Love is not Overrated
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: I'm not gay," Finn tells him. Kurt response is nonchalant. "You can try to be bi." Now chapter two; the continuation of the blind-date/politics!drabbles and this time Burt Hummel, the State Governor, finds out about his son and Finn Hudson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox.

A/N: There are four little Finn/Kurt drabbles so I basically posted them under one main title, _Love is (not) Overrated_. I hope you all enjoy every each of them. I want to thank my sweet beta, **Kyuubi Paw** for her awesomeness. *glomps you*

*

*

*

**Love is (not) Overrated**

*

*

#1

**Again and Again**| Word count: 632|Summary: Burt Hummel and lovers' quarrel. | Note: Because I miss writing Burt in my fic.

*

*

"Don't talk to me again!" Kurt shouts over the phone before he ends the call and tosses his iPhone onto the couch.

Burt comes out from the kitchen. "Alright there, son?"

Kurt throws himself into the opposite couch that faces his father. "Finn is being an ass!"

That sweet boyfriend of his is being an ass? Burt doesn't think so. Besides, Finn knows that if he _does_ be an ass to his boy, he's going to get a black eye from Burt. And when that happened, Burt is so sure that his son wouldn't talk to him for as long as one month for wrecking his boyfriend's face. Kurt loves Finn as much as Finn loves his son. So there's nothing that he needs to worry about.

Every single day, there's always something that these two teenagers would be bickering about. Nothing leads to bloodshed. Yet. And Burt hopes it will always remain like that.

"He wasn't listening to me while I was talking to him! Then he said he has to make sure his nephews are eating their dinner and he promised he'll call me in half an hour instead he called me almost two hours later-"

He has to get used to this for almost a year! God knows how he has survived with these angst-filled teenage years from these two boys, especially his own son who shows more emotion, as much as his mother did when she was pregnant!

"- just 'cause he needs to get the kids to sleep doesn't mean he has to take two hours to do that! When I take my nieces to bed, I don't need that much man-handling-"

If Kurt is a girl, he would have thought Kurt is pregnant and is currently carrying Finn's child. There's just too much hormones in his son to be emitting this many emotions.

"-waiting for his call like an idiot! I wish I'm there and I could just trample-"

As far as he is concern, men aren't born like that. Maybe Kurt is a hermaphrodite. Maybe Kurt really is carrying a child. Maybe Burt doesn't want to find out.

"He told me that I'm such a girl. I know that I nag a lot… in a way…" Silence fills the living room until Kurt asks quietly, "Am I being… just a little bitchy?"

Burt wonders if he really should answer to that. "Are you?"

Kurt grimaces, just slightly, as if he realizes something.

Thank god!

He doesn't want to sit through Discovery's _Lobstermen_ while his son is pouring out his soul.

"Are we done?" Burt's hand, that is holding a bottle of beer, moves his hand in the air as an indication to their 'talk'.

"Yeah." Kurt stands up, reaches for his iPhone on the other couch and walks out from the living room. Before he reaches the stairs that leads to his bedroom in the basement, Kurt says, "Tell Finn I allow him to barge into my room."

Burt, who is already sitting and reaches for the TV remote in front of him, stops halfway. "Even when you're asleep?" He asks his son.

"I don't mind. I like it when he secretly spoon behi-"

"Please, Kurt. Spare me from that thought!"

Teen-angst and lovers quarrels are two things that he is forced to associate with. The aftermath with a happy ending… that's a whole lot of something that Burt wishes to not be a part of.

Burt doesn't need and even want to know what does his son and his boyfriend are doing behind closed doors.

Burt could hear his son sputters in embarrassment, "I- no- I don't mean- Sorry. Err… night."

He shakes his head. For now he can enjoy his moment of clarity until the next impending doom from this couple – tomorrow, definitely.

*

*

#2

**Unrequited**| Word count: 658 | Summary: Someone pursue Kurt's heart and Finn realized something… just a little too late. | Note: This is sort of a prologue to a fic that I started last year but had no idea where are the rest of the chapters.

*

*

Oh my god.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

That dude is actually serenading Kurt as he strums his guitar, in front of the porch of the Hummel's house. It's unfortunate that Burt Hummel isn't there to witness the situation and strangle the guy or do some bodily harm.

Finn, who is hiding behind the shrubs that surround the Hummel's garden, looks around to see if any of the neighbors wake up (well, he's hoping that will happen and one of the them will scream at him to shut the fuck up. Now he is looking forward to that) but it seems that none of the lights are turning on.

He turns back his gaze to the scene in front of him, the guy is strumming his guitar as he sings _Crazy For You_ while Kurt Hummel, who is standing at the front door, looking so bewildered, embarrassed, and hundred kinds of emotions that Finn couldn't determine.

_I'm crazy for you,  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true,  
I never wanted anyone like this,  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss,  
I'm crazy for you,  
Crazy for you._

And Finn hates it the fact that the guy able to alter Madonna's song into an acoustic version and he sings it so… brilliantly, damnit. That dude can be the next American Idol for all he knows.

When the guy done pouring out his soul to Kurt, suddenly everything just becomes silent; there's no wind to flutter the leaves at the trees, or no crickets to make their cricket-noises. The silence is so deafening that Finn could hear his own heart thumping loudly behind his chest. God, he might even have a heart-attack right now and here and nobody would know if he died. Maybe a dog will find his lifeless body here the next morning and pee on it – and his ghost will live with the embarrassment for the rest of his after life, of course, if there is an after life out there.

He wonders what will happen. Will Kurt cry with joy and jump into the arms of the dark prince and live happily ever after? Or will he flee from the scene and slam the door at the guy's face and… and… Finn isn't sure what should he do if that happened. There were just so many things he wanted to do, that he wanted to say, that he wanted to tell Kurt – wonder if it's possible if they could…? Or is it too late?

Hell no! He would not let Kurt end up with some arrogant dude who thinks the sun revolves around him… or is it the world revolves around him, Finn isn't so sure. He's not that good with metaphors.

He sees Kurt open his mouth and say something. Kurt doesn't do anything that he has predicted. Kurt didn't look like he wanted to slam the door at the guy's face, nor does he look like he wanted to jump into the other's arms. He couldn't see the dude's reaction since his back is facing Finn.

Then the guy raises his hands and reaches for Kurt, holding his arms and pulling him closer.

He suddenly feels nauseous and sick to the stomach and turns his eyes to the grass below him. He couldn't witness the happy couple. Not now or he might do something stupid like running towards them in a mad man way as if there's a zombie hunting down his ass as he shouts at the top of his lungs, 'Stop! In the name of love!'

He sighs, even his imagination is starting to get lamer than usual.

He quietly crawls away from the shrubs, his skin is already starting to itch, and gets to his bicycle which lays on the ground like an abandon piece of junk on the sidewalk. He rides back to his house, the cold air of the night numbing his heart even more.

*

*

#3

**Shine in Your Spaces **|Word count: 981 | Summary: AU. Politics and blind date doesn't _really_ go hand in hand, no? | Note: I almost get rid of this piece because I don't think anyone would like this but my beta, **Kyuubi Paw** thinks otherwise. =)

*

*

He does not know why he even agreed to this stupid blind date. Well, more like a blind date for his part. The person actually knows who he is or so Mercedes told him. She insists that he spends too much time burying himself in his work. There are papers after papers and almost a hundred stacks of files on his table. It's a miracle that his table still stands.

The evening before, Mercedes had come into his office, unannounced, as usual, and placed a file onto his table. Finn does not raise his eyes to look at her as he speaks, "You know, I have an assistant. You can just put it on her table without you barging into my personnel space."

"Whatever. You have a date tomorrow at Rossa. Be there by seven."

Finn raises his head from the file that he has been looking at and stares at Mercedes as if she has just grown a second head.

"A date?" He asks calmly, though in his mind, he is imagining himself pulling out his hair and shouting out loud about some crazy assistant that never can keep their nose away from his life!

"You need to get out from this box."

"It's a room. And this is where I work. Not a box. Now can I please proceed with my work before you rudely interrupted me?"

"Hell no. I want you to listen to me. You have to go. I swear to you that it's worth your time."

"And may I know who am I going to have dinner with?" Finn avoids the word 'date' because it sounds just too personnel.

Mercedes grins at him. "Can't tell you. It's a blind date."

Finn gawps at her. "What? B-blind date?!"

"Do it, white boy! Or I'll haul your ass from that chair and drag you there myself."

"I would love to see you do that."

"Your social life is so pathetic. Ain't normal, honey."

Of course his social life is not normal. Hell, it's not even normal to be the youngest staff working under the state administrator. He just graduated with a Master's Degree in Politic Science and then, his uncle made some calls and suddenly, he ended up being the secretary of the state administrator who is working for the governor. It's the ne plus ultra of his life for now. And he's happy… well, not really, but almost.

After so much mental torture the night before, and today from that damn assistant of the governor, he finally relents. He doesn't even go home to shower and change. He just locks up his office, tells his lovely assistant, Quinn Fabray, to go home and drives to Rossa.

He tells his name to the waiter up front and leads him at the end corner of the room where customers prefer private dining. Finn thinks this is much better, he doesn't like anyone to recognize him.

He orders wine for himself, Châteauneuf-du-Pape La Crau, as he waits for his blind date. He doesn't need to wait so long because five minutes into his drink, a person sits at the empty seat across from him, his eyes trails from the clothes – shirt, tie, cufflinks, missing the suit, they are all designer brand, must be loaded – to his face…

_Holy shit!_

"Dude, you are so getting me fired," he remarks dryly.

The person across him laughs.

"This isn't The Apprentice show. Besides, what we're doing right now is non-work related."

"In case you forget, Kurt Hummel, if the governor finds out I'm having a date with his son, I am so screwed. It's not you that will pay the price. My job and my life are at stack."

Kurt pouts at him. "You're no fun, Finn Hudson."

"So everyone told me. I think we need to cut this dinner short." He immediately gets up and strides away from the table when he feels someone hold his arm.

Kurt is standing from his seat, his hand grips Finn's arm, "Mr. Hudson, please. Stay, at least for the appetizer."

He does, in the end, after he looks at Kurt's puppy eyes. He regrets even glancing at the other man.

"So tell me, how much did you pay Mercedes?"

"She's my dad's assistant. Her wage consists of almost four zeros. She doesn't need that load of money."

"What did you offer?"

"What do you think?"

"Free spa in Spa Day for a month."

"A year."

Finn closes his eyes and sighs.

"I'm not gay," Finn tells him.

Kurt response is nonchalant. "You can try to be bi."

Finn actually ends up staying until dessert. They talk through dinner that have nothing to do with _international relations _and _public policy._ Thank God, for that.

He pays their dinner, out of politeness and he wonders why he did that. This is the governor's son, he's talking about. Kurt should be paying because he is richer than a secretary of the state administrator who works for his father!

Surprisingly, the dinner actually went well and he found he quite enjoy the company, not that he will admit it to Kurt's face.

They step out of Rossa and turn to face each other.

"Can we do this again?"

Finn's answer is direct. "No."

He peers at Finn with a raised eyebrow, both his hands on his hips. Then, as if he has come to a resignation about the situation, he heaves a sigh. "If you say so…" He walks toward Finn until he stands closer to the taller man, and tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

Even before Finn could response or balks at the kiss because he is pretty baffled with the turn of circumstances, Kurt pulls away with a big smirk displayed on his face.

"See you around, Finn Hudson." And he walks away from Finn who is still frozen on the spot like an idiot.

*

*

#4

**Caught**| Word count: 286 | Summary: The title says it all. =) | Note: This is my fav drabble!

*

*

_I don't know how you can pay attention to something as mundane as Spanish._

You just have to suffer with it.  
PS. Not 'boring' anymore? Mundane, huh? ;)

_I like better when you tutor me.  
PS. You told me to extend my knowleghe(?) in vocab._

I thought you weren't paying any attention when I tutored you. You were mostly digging your face into my neck with your arms all over me.  
PS. Knowledge.

_We're on my bed. I couldn't help touching you.  
PS. :)  
_  
Next time we study in my room.

_Your bed?_

Don't give me ideas, F.

_You can have the floor. I snag the bed._

That's my bed.

_So that's settled. The two of us. Your bed_.

Sex is all that is in your head.

_Who says we're having sex. I thought we gonna study._

I hate you.

_We're still going to end up doing it though._

You and your dirty thoughts!

_You like my dirty thoughts, Kurt._

HAH! You're almost busted. Mr. S is suspicious at you, you know.

_Dude, that's so not my fault that I almost __snorted__ when I read your reply._

Please, tear up this note if he does catch one of-

Unfortunately, the note doesn't get to be shredded… yet, since the note is in his hand. William Schuester raises his eyebrow as he stares at his two crimson-faced students. Finn is looking at everywhere but him. Kurt, on the other hand, looks like a mutated tomato as he stares guiltily at the note that is currently in the Spanish teacher's hand.

William thought of reprimanding them to stop passing notes but after reading the content… he isn't quite sure what to say to his two students.

*

*

*

**END.**

*

*

*

A/N: 23rd April was my bday so this is basically a gift to all my readers. I watched Shutter Island twice today! I'm so weird because I think Teddy and Chuck (Andrew/Sheehan) makes a cute couple. Pardon my random thoughts. Anyway, don't forget to leave a **review** because it always makes my day. =)


	2. Drabble 3 sequel: Potential of You & Me

**The Potential of You and Me** (sequel to **Shine in Your Spaces**)  
Word: 1268  
Summary: AU. The governor finds out about his son and Finn Hudson.  
A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta, **kyuubi_paw** for putting up with my crazy AU idea. So I figure out I should post the continuation to my politics!fic, Shine in Your Spaces in which Burt Hummel is the State Governor and Finn Hudson (who works for the governor) catches the interest of the governor's son. I hope everyone will enjoy this sequel as much as **kyuubi_paw** does. She's a dear. =)

"Let's talk about this, Kurt." Burt shows the picture to his son's pale face before he throws it on the mahogany table.

"Care to explain that to me."

Kurt remains silent for a while as his jaw moves to the side; his face displays his insecurity as he looks at the picture with embarrassment. "You sent out someone to spy on me."

"You told the others you are attending the DOF soiree. Anyone would fall for that. Not your dad. You didn't even attend the celebration party last year after my campaign."

Kurt crosses his arms as he scowls at his dad. "I did."

Burt rolls his eyes. "Well, okay. You did. But you only stayed for five minutes before you told me that you felt stuffy with all the economics deficit talks. Then you bail out with my assistant-"

"It's not my fault that Mercedes-"

"The point is," he raises his voice as a signal to Kurt that he should shut up and start listening to him. "This." He points his finger at the photo.

"I kissed a guy."

"You didn't just kiss a guy. You kissed the state administrator's secretary. My state administrator's secretary. In public."

"I bet William Schuester wouldn't mind I dated his secretary. Excuse me with the PDA, though."

"You and this man are serious?"

"And why does this matter to you?"

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Kurt turns to look at the door when Burt says, "Come in."

The person at the other side pulls the door and enters into the room. Burt secretly finds mirth at the situation when he realizes that both men look like a deer on a headlight when they see at each other.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson."

Finn snaps out of his shock and quickly conceals it with a quick nod and a swift greeting. "Good afternoon, governor."

Burt goes straight to the point without any delay. "Mr. Hudson, I am aware of your intimate relationship with my son just today when I receive this picture-" he points at the picture, "-and don't worry. This picture comes from my own private investigator."

Finn flushes when he catches sight of the picture and looks uneasily from the governor to Kurt, and then back to the picture.

"I just want to know what your real intention towards my son is."

Kurt gasps at his dad. "Dad!"

Burt peers at his son with a glare, "You know that I'm still getting used you being… different. But I don't want to see you get hurt by someone who probably wants you because of who you are, or more like who your father is." Then he turns to look at Finn with the most intense gaze that makes Finn almost want to flee from the room. However, he has this vibe around him that if you run, your life will be hell and if you want to make your life easier, you better stay and listen to me. Finn believes this is why Burt Hummel happens to be a very respected figure among his allies. "So tell me what your aim is by getting into my son's pants."

Finn balks at Burt's query while Kurt chokes in embarrassment. Finn stutters in his response, "I- We- We haven't."

"But you will."

"Dad!"

"Excuse me, s-sir. I truly have no ill-intentions whatsoever toward your son."

Burt looks at Finn with a serious gaze. "What is he to you?" He raises his voice a bit louder to give the effect that he is damn serious about this situation and he wants an honest answer from the other man.

Finn looks at Kurt and during that long second of glances between them, Burt can see the adoration that Finn holds for his son.

His confession comes out somewhat breathless. "I love him." Then he slowly turns his gaze to Burt. "Very much," he continues.

Burt continues to gaze at the young man seriously for a long moment. The silence inside the room is so deafening that Burt swears he could literally hear his own heart beating behind his chest.

After another minute of tense between everyone, Burt gets up from his chair as he smiles brightly at the two men in front of him. He walks to them before looking at Kurt. "I approve of him dating you."

Both Kurt and Finn look pretty shocked at the man before them. Burt turns his gaze to Finn. "William is quite impressed with your work. Most people get to your position by mid-thirty. You got yours as soon as you graduated. I told your uncle that I was going to give you a trial for three months and you have more than impressed me. You made a very huge impact towards your institute when you put out that Pro Rata. Very excellent."

Finn looks like a fish as he keeps open and closing his mouth until he manage to compose himself. "My- my uncle made the call to you? I thought he called Mr. Schuester."

"Your uncle is my senior in the university. A very great man, he is. But you listen to me, Finn. If you hurt my son, you will suffer the consequences."

"So, you totally approve of Finn being with me?" Kurt asks him, still very shocked at the turn of the situation.

"Certainly."

* * *

Finn and Kurt walk out from the room. "Wow, I thought you dad was going to skin me alive in there," Finn declares as soon as the door closes behind them.

Kurt grins at him as he slips his hand into Finn's. "Told you that he approves us being together."

"It's just so surreal."

"My dad really likes you. So now stop worrying that you might be a potential target to be assassinated."

"Are you really sure?"

Kurt sighs at him. "We have the state governor approving of our relationship. Do you need the President of the United States to approve us? Seriously, I set this all up so that you could be in peace with your crazy thought that my dad might send some assassins to put several bullets into your head."

Finn blinks at him in surprise. "What? You set this up?"

Kurt winces as soon as he realizes what had just slipped from him. "Oops."

Finn gives him a look. "Kurt. Please explain."

"Okay, just promise me that you won't be mad at me."

Finn reassures him with a small pat on the cheek, "Sure."

"I purposely tell Mercedes that I'm going to the DOF gathering-"

"You. Kurt Hummel. DOF. Is the world coming to an end?"

"-which she passes the word to my dad. I knew he knows that I never and will not attend any type whatsoever of jamboree that is as boring as the finance department. I also hired that private investigator, way before my dad did, and told him about this plan."

"And that person would be… Jesse?"

"Yeah. I know you don't like him but… in this situation, we do need him. Are you mad at me?"

"I already promised you that I won't be mad. So why should I?" Then Finn smiles softly at him before he places a sweet gentle kiss on Kurt's lips.

When they pull apart, Kurt is beaming happily at Finn. "Hey, which one is better, Kurt Hummel-Hudson or Kurt Hudson-Hummel?"

Finn raises one eyebrow as he stares at the young man in puzzle. "Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Hmm. I just had this fantastic epiphany."

Kurt smirks to himself as he starts to formulate plan for his father to legalize gay marriage in Ohio.

**END**

A/N: Review and you made my day. =)


End file.
